Conventional electrodes and methods of manufacturing such electrodes have been available for years. However, while such conventional electrodes and methods somewhat exclude nitrogen and oxygen from entering a weld during a welding process, they do not sufficiently exclude nitrogen and oxygen from a welding arc plasma.